


The Dream Men Factory

by whosfrankiero



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Blink never existed!, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, M/M, Mark shows up through Tom's window!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosfrankiero/pseuds/whosfrankiero
Summary: Legend has it that it only takes an open window and a hard-on to get the man of your dreams to become real. But legend has also forgotten to let Tom know about its existence. And, well, maybe his own body forgot to tell him that he was kind of gay, too.





	The Dream Men Factory

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a long time now and never had the time to finish putting it all out. But now that I plan on taking the TOEFL test, going on with this will be very helpful to improve my writing/self-expression in English in general, so I'll try and update this story every once in a while. And yeeesss, I've posted it here before, but it had way more mistakes back then. If there are any more errors left, please, feel free to point it out. It'll help me endlessly <3 Also, feedback about how you guys are liking this crazy shit made up by my unhealthy head is super welcome! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy it <3

   Tom was horny.

   Damn. If there was one thing Tom was, this thing was horny. He was so horny he felt like he would explode, dick first.

   How the fuck did that happen? What has Tom been thinking about that got him so turned on? Well fuck, he didn't know the answer too. DeLonge was just doing a live stream for his fans while extremely bored at his day off on tour (because the goddamn city sits at the end of the world and there's absolutely nothing to do), trying to bring a smile to their faces making jokes about dicks. How do you get a boner while making ridiculous jokes about dicks?!

   Maybe he was gay for real. Maybe the chant of "Stop staring at my crotch, faggot!" he heard daily while walking down the school's hallways with his head down was really a thing. He'd always get so mad about it. Maybe because, now he's realizing, it was true. He's a faggot.

   But still, he was so absolutely sorry for not having brought his wife along. She'd be so useful now. But no. He was alone. There was no one in that place that could help him with his little problem, so he just gave a quick goodbye to the few people that were still watching the live while he was babbling about how horny he was and laid down on the bed for a second.

   Fuck. He wishes he had somebody to help him now. Anyone. Given his last thoughts, a man. How would it be to have sex with a man? A man shorter than him. With brown hair. And blue eyes. And a great body structure. _Wow_. Where did that come from?

   Then there was a hand touching him. A hand over his fucking thigh. What the actual fuck.

   - What the fuck?! - he screamed, not even ashamed of his high-pitched tone, because _what the fuck._  Tom then opened his eyes, a little too lethargic thanks to the shiver the touch sent down his spine. He stared into big blue eyes -- so blue he almost thought he was staring into the sea for a fraction of second. - Who the fuck are you?! - his brain finally managed to gather the words, as they went missing for a minute due to the shock. There was a man standing in his hotel room when he was a hundred percent sure that the door was locked and that he didn't let anyone in at least during the last three hours. Wow, he really did a three-hours-long live stream? Shit. He was bored for real.

   - Hi, Tom, my name is Mark. You called me. - Mark's voice was deep -- that was the first thing Tom realized. Not whiny or high-pitched like his, but deep and firm. Tom liked it. Even though he still had no idea who this guy was.

   - I called you? Wha--What are you talking about? I don't even know you! - Tom was still lying on the bed and his hard-on was still furiously pulsing. Actually, now, in the presence of this creep, it kind of has gotten more intense. As if the situation wasn't already weird enough. And Mark just stared at his fucking penis while he was trying to talk and mentally ask himself if he hasn't gotten crazy for once and all.

   - Bro, you have a problem. I'm here to solve it. And you totally called me. Don't you remember? You thought about banging a guy just like me. - and then Mark smiled. Just like that. - I'm sorry, I came too quick. Usually, I take longer, but you were so horny it was ridiculous to find you. - Mark kept rambling and Tom couldn't quite process everything -- especially when Mark joined him in bed, straddling him, what the fuck.

   - Wait, wait! - Tom said, pushing himself further up the mattress, trying to get some distance between him and the creepy Mark guy, who didn't stop following him in all fours -- until he reached the headboard. There was nowhere to run now. He'd be fucking raped. - Man, I have a wife! Okay, I have a wife! She's not here, but... But I'm not gay, okay? I don't know how you fucking found out what I was thinking about, but... - and then Mark's hand was groping his crotch and he couldn't think about anything at all anymore. - But... - all the words seemed to have escaped his mind now.

   - It is so much better when you're not panicking! See, it's not that bad, is it? - Mark's voice suddenly got a warmer tone, like he was talking to someone he really loved. Tom got too overwhelmed by the realization for a second -- and what the other guy was doing between his legs also helped with the paralyzed state of mind. Then DeLonge just shook his head. No, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't bad at all.

   - Who are you? - in the last attempt of his own mind to keep the least of sanity and coherence to that moment, Tom asked, feeling like that was not the right question to get the right answer -- the answer he needed in that instant. - I already told you, Tom, I'm Mark and I'm here to give you a little hand. Well, more than that, actually, if you want. - Mark laughed softly, making himself more comfortable whilst still grabbing a hold of Tom's crotch.

   - How did you get in? - Tom tried again, feeling his brain getting all fuzzy and crazy and... _Wow_. His vision, Mark between his legs with a breathtaking smile, really was mindblowing.

   - You left the window open. - Mark shrugged and DeLonge's mind shut for a minute, because that man could work miracles with his hands, but then he obliged himself to get back to reality.

   - How the fuck you came in through the wind-- oh shit! - Tom hissed at the moment Mark's hand shamelessly grabbed his shaft, hot skin against hot skin, making him see stars. Okay, he tried. Now it was impossible to think about anything other than Mark and whatever he was doing to his dick.

   Opening his eyes, Tom had the pleasure to see the shorter man going down on him, taking the tip of his cock into his mouth before taking all of him. Then Tom just couldn't hold it anymore and took a firm grip of Mark's brown hair, feeling how unbelievably soft it was. Jesus. This is a dream. That's the only explanation. This is a dream and that's why this guy sucking his dick right now seems like he just got out of Tom's mental dream men factory. And that's why he can suck someone off so good.

   - You taste so good and you're so horny, Tom, holy shit. I'll suck you dry. - Mark's voice got incredibly raspy and even deeper and Tom felt like he would explode. Mark really sucked him like he wanted to get all of his cum from inside his balls like a delicious milk. _Dude_. How the fuck did he get into this? What is Mark? A whore? A whore that comes out of your wet dreams and make it all come true?

   Mark's tongue kept stroking DeLonge, along with his lips, something that just couldn't be from this world. Jullie never did this to him before and, honestly, his wife definitely knew how to suck a dick -- she always gave him the best head he ever had. But now, this... This was just. Unbelievable.

   Some groans finally started to run out of Tom's mouth and Mark moaned out loud with that -- the vibrations just intensifying the sensations. Tom tried to keep his eyes open and his head up, but it was impossible. His body was melting with the heat. Everything suddenly got too hot. Mark was too hot. In every sense of the word.

   - Mark, I'm close, I'm... I'm so close, c'mon. - Tom's voice got the high-pitched tone again but he didn't have the time to be ashamed of it now. His dick was about to explode and, by the way his abdomen was involuntarily contracting, it would be like an atomic bomb. An atomic bomb of cum that could destroy the whole country -- or maybe get all the ladies pregnant. Trump didn't have that coming. Literally.

   And then, right in the middle of his thoughts about getting all the women population in the U.S pregnant, Mark started fisting his dick with one hand and cupping his balls with the other, making his venter get even tighter, just like his eyes shut, and -- yes, he came. He came in five or six long jets of semen -- he could feel its warmth getting out of him, even though he wasn't looking, and covering his belly. He moaned with every wave.

   - Now, look at this... - Mark's voice filled Tom's ears again after two minutes -- two full minutes of DeLonge spread out on his hotel room bed with a man he has never seen before and that had just given him the best blowjob of the history of blowjobs. - I bet you taste pretty good, Tom. - and just as Tom was about to ask what he meant with that statement, he felt a hot and moist thing crossing his abdomen, something that made him open his eyes immediately.

   Damn right. Mark was licking Tom. Mark was licking Tom's sperm right out of his sweaty skin and making some noises that just couldn't be human. Which kind of guy liked to taste other dude's cum? Do really gay guys have a kink with the "liquid of life"? Do they drink cum with coffee in the morning?

   Only when there were no more traces of semen over Tom's venter that Mark hummed satisfied and stared into DeLonge's eyes, smiling fondly. The tallest man almost lost himself -- _again_ \-- in the infinite blue right before him.

   - _Dude_. - was all that Tom finally managed to say, while Mark still stared at him, holding his penis in one of his hands slightly. - Dude. Wait. - DeLonge took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. Let's calmly state this again: a guy that Tom has never seen before has magically gotten into his room through his window and sucked him off good and now was probably getting him hard again just for staring at him like that. - What the fuck. - Mark angled his head slightly, now looking at Tom's lips.

   - Was it good? - Mark asked in his deep voice and Tom almost melted again.

   - Yeah, but...

   - So is that why you're all overreactive? You know, I heard that sometimes dudes get some neurons toasted after a very intense orgasm. Some even get a little insane. - Mark stated matter-of-factly and Tom stared at him in disbelief for a moment before shaking his head. But wait. _Wait_.

   - Wait, insane because of an orgasm? Man, that's the only way I wish I'd get nuts. - DeLonge laughed quietly with his own phrase and was surprised by Mark accompanying him, laughing audible.

  - I know, right? Someday I'll get there. Someday I'll make a dude go nuts just by sucking him off. - Mark laughed again and Tom screwed his face. Right. That's why he was all tense and his brain seemed to scream that everything about that moment was wrong and crazy.

   - Wait, do you... You do this to other guys too? Like, not just for me? - Tom was so confused he didn't even realize how cocky that whole sentence sounded until Mark laughed again, but this time a little too high-pitched.

   - Oh, man. We just met! I don't do my services for the same person all the time, you know, that's not how it works. Plus, there are other dudes out there that, you know, need to work too. - Mark kept on talking, while still holding Tom's dick and caressing it gently like it was the most normal thing in the world to talk to a guy and stroke his dick like it was some kind of a furry pet. Man, what the fuck. So, it wasn't a dream? Or was his dream producing a whole new story here? No. Mark felt way too real sustaining his fucking penis right now to be a dream.

   - So, there are more people like you out there? Is it, like, a corporation or something? Do you all get paid for showing up at unknown people's hotel rooms through the window and sucking them off? - Tom was curious as fuck. Because, well, he never heard of that before and he's pretty sure that that's something people would comment if it ever happened to them. Mark just laughed again. He seemed so amused.

   - Yeah, kind of. Okay, let's put it like that: I'm here to pleasure you. That's my job. So now, enough questions, right? Want you to come inside me. - the blue-eyed boy had the most devilish smirk ever splattered on his face while he said that and Tom stumbled on his words again. He tried to run away from Mark one more time but ended up basically laying over the headboard.

   - Wait. Wait, I'm not horny enough yet, I just came! And I have lots of questions! - DeLonge tried, but Mark didn't stop. He kept getting all over Tom, straddling him and focusing his lips on Tom's neck.

   - That's not a problem, Tom. I promise you'll never get bored for too long with me here. I have some tricks to get you in the mood again pretty quick. - Mark started to kiss along Tom's jawline and his breathing got too loud all of a sudden, almost like he was hyperventilating.

   - Fuck, Mark, please, don't do this to me, don't do this... This _thing_ , your lips are just so awesome and I'm trying to be rational here! - okay, Tom was basically begging now and Mark sighed and finally, _finally_ , stopped for a second.

   - Jesus, can you shut the fuck up, Tom? - and there was again, his deep laugh. That beautiful smile that seemed to brighten up all the room. Mark looked like an angel. A _fallen_ angel -- a Lucifer wannabe, that was clearly corrupting Tom and making him cheat on his wife. Okay, he wasn't making Tom do anything. Tom was in this situation because he was weak and couldn't say no when there was a hand on his dick. - I'm not here to rape you. As soon as you _really_ want me to stop, I will. So here's your chance for once and all: do you want me to stop? If you do, then I'll get out of here right now and you won't ever see me again. - DeLonge swallowed dry with the severity that the situation gained all of a sudden. Did Tom want him to stop? No. He didn't. Fuck, that's the last thing he wanted right now.

   - No! But I...

   - Then please, calm down. You'll enjoy this, I promise. - Mark now decided to attack Tom's neck with his lips again, leaving sweet wet spots over the sensitive area and making Tom whine quietly. Tom still had so much to say. He couldn't just lay down again and let Mark use his body, even if his pants were getting incredibly tight with every touch of the other's mouth over the most ticklish part of his skin.

   - But, Mark... - Tom's voice was weak. He just had to say something. But then Mark was harshly getting on his feet and sighing.

   - Okay, we can't do this right now. I'll come back when you're ready. - and just like that, the man started heading to the window. Panic took place inside Tom's chest.

   - Wait! No, no! I'm good, I swear, I just need to talk, please -- man, what the fuck, are you going to jump out of the window or what?! - Mark was now putting his head out, seemingly smelling the polluted air of the small city they were in. But then he turned his head to Tom one last time and said:

   - Bye, Tom. - and then he was gone. Just like that. Tom was sure he blinked only once and, in the meantime, Mark disappeared. Can a person fall off a window as quick as the blink of an eye?

   DeLonge ran to the window, almost tripping and falling on the way because he was too desperate and scared to watch his own steps. But down there, on the floor, was nothing but dust and probably dog piss. Tom wasn't sure if that feeling creeping into his chest was disappointment or relief. He even tried looking up and to both sides, but there was not a sign of Mark. _What the fuck_.

   He was tired of saying _what the fuck_. He repeated this phrase way too many times today, but it was just inevitable. What the fuck was the definition of that day.

   As Mark wasn't there anymore, Tom started questioning his own sanity. Hell, he _can't_ be sane. He can't be sane. He's not dreaming, so the only explanation is that he made it all up in his own head and somehow saw it projecting itself in real life. How fucked up is that? But Mark didn't seem made up. Fuck. Tom was still hard as a rock inside his pants, and it just got worse every time he thought about the blue-eyed boy's hands. How come you make up an orgasm so intense? He never felt that before. He has never seen such blue eyes either, so beautiful and shiny and alive. It just didn't seem like it belonged to this world.

   Sleep, Tom decided. Sleep is always the best option, it always fixes things. But first, he needed to take a shower.


End file.
